Tiffany Welles
Kris Munroe: "They really do have 18 weels." Tiffany Welles: "Yep, but the one we have to worry about is Number 19." Kris Munroe: "Which one is that?" Tiffany Welles: "The Steering Wheel" -Tiffany Welles to fellow angel Kris Munroe in Angels Go Truckin '' Background Tiffany's father knew Charlie since they were children together.Love Boat Angels Tiffany was rather musical. She was a skilled violinist.Angels at the Altar She saw Carla Leone sing opera in Milan.Fallen Angel In high school Tiffany worked as a nurse's aide.Nips and Tucks Tiffany lived in a dorm called Tracy Hall.Of Ghosts and Angels Presumably this was either during part of her undergraduate time prior to her joining a sorority or else at a boarding school before she graduated from high school. Tiffany was a member of Kappa Omega Psi Sorority, and held the presidency (a position Kelly described as a "big sorority honcho").Angels on Campus This implies that she attended university before the police academy, though it isn't specified what she studied or whether she graduated. She clearly had strong feelings for her time at school; while walking around the campus she was surprised on two occasions, once by a football player and once by a man and a woman. She had no idea in either case that someone was walking up behind her, which is almost unheard of for one of the Angels.ibid. It is unclear which university this is, though it's clearly in a coastal city and is probably either Los Angeles or Boston. She refers to her post-secondary education as "back in college", so she may not have been in a university proper.Angel Hunt Tiffany had a close friend named Erica, though in early 1980 they hadn't seen each other in three years.Of Ghosts and Angels They joked that Erica kept about three thousand pictures of the two of them together, though Tiffany is never seen carrying even a single such picture. Someone named Anne Flaherty used to call Erica and Tiffany "the terrors of Tracy Hall". She was trained at the Police Academy in Boston, where she got top marks. She is a skilled typist, and that was one of her assignments in the Boston Police Department.Season Four opening credits Tiffany once had a summer job working for Hans Kempler, a famous ghost hunter.Of Ghosts and Angels Tiffany didn't know how to surf.Angel Hunt Tiffany's birthday is apparently in early April.Toni's Boys tiffany had her own arch enemy in the braoness Fashion Tiffany had no trouble recognizing Saint Laurent and Louis Vuitton products at a glance.Angels on Skates When she unexpectedly discovered a masquerade party happening in a mansion where she was staying, Tiffany didn't hesitate to walk into the midst of it wearing her dressing gown.Of Ghosts and Angels Covers and Techniques Tiffany had some skill at unarmed combat,Angels on Campus but not sufficient that she could reliably defend herself against a larger opponent even if she surprised him.Angel Hunt Tiffany was good with ropes. She was able to free her hands even after they'd been tied behind her.Angels on Campus She was able to untie her feet even while her hands were tied.Angel Hunt She could recognize properly tied lines used to secure a yacht, and was competent in tying them herself.Cruising Angels Tiffany spoke Latin. Her mother taught it.Love Boat Angels On the other hand, she didn't know how to pronounce German.Angels on Campus It is implied that she didn't understand Spanish.Angel Hunt Tiffany had experience organizing seances.Of Ghosts and Angels Tiffany went to truck-driving school to learn to drive an eighteen-wheeler for a case in 1979, and her CB handle was "Twinkle Ann".Angels Go Truckin' She was able to do considerable maintenance on a Rolls Royce with relatively little coaching.Three for the Money She could tell at a glance the male peacocks from the female and she knew that they weren't indigenous to that hemisphere, but she was frightened by their call (presumably because she thought that she was hearing a dangerous beast).Angel Hunt Tiffany knew how to dance the tango.Dancin' Angels Fellow Angels Tiffany began working for the Charles Townsend Detective Agency after Sabrina Duncan retired to get married and start a family. She worked with Kelly Garrett and Kris Munroe, as well as Jill Munroe on a couple of the latter's return visits to L.A. She told Kelly and Kris that they were as important to her as her own family.Angel Hunt Tiffany occasionally baked cookies and brought them into the office.Harrigan's Angel In the first episode without Tiffany, Kris asked Bosley "Just the three of us on this one, Bos?" His response was "I guess so, in that Tiffany's decided to stay East for a while."Angel in Hiding No other explanation for her departure was offered. Memorable Quotes '''Tiffany:' I believe that there is sic some things that we can't explain and don't understand, but I think you have to be careful not to let your imagination run wild.Of Ghosts and Angels Appearances Shelley Hack portrayed Tiffany Welles throughout season four. References Welles, Tiffany Category:Angels